


don't break my stride

by reasoniwantyoutostay



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn With Plot, Post-Canon, Shower Sex, Working Out Together, energizer bunny isak, lazybones even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reasoniwantyoutostay/pseuds/reasoniwantyoutostay
Summary: A glimpse into Even's thoughts as Isak drags him out of bed one Sat morning to go for a park workout.When I was out walking one day I had the image of energizer bunny Isak running circles around lazybones Even. Hence this workout fic was born. As I wrote it the fluff melded into some smut which melded into some deep meaningful moments. A little bit of everything. Enjoy!Title comes from Don't Kill My Vibe by Sigrid





	don't break my stride

_I tried to play it nice but...Oh-oh-oh, ooh, ooh...Don't kill my vibe...Oh-oh-oh, ooh, ooh...Don't break my stride_

Even, still mostly asleep, reached across the bed to grab Isak’s phone and hit the snooze button. With his eyes still closed he rolled back onto his side and shuffled to the middle of the bed to cuddle in behind his boyfriend. His long limbs searched for Isak and after a few seconds he realized he was alone in the bed. With a small huff of frustration he peaked one eye open. Isak must have just gone to the bathroom. It was Sat morning and much too early to actually be up. Then Even remembered the alarm going off just a moment ago. Why would Isak set an alarm on a Sat? Before Even could think of an answer he felt the bed shift and all of a sudden he had a not so small fully clothed boy jumping on top of him. 

“What the hell?! Why are you up so early?” Even groaned as he tried to restrain the far too awake and excited teenager on top of him. 

“It’s time to go workout! Remember! You said last night you’d come with me.” Isak happily sang as he got the upper hand and straddled Even’s hips while catching his wrists and forcing his arms above his head. 

“What? No I didn’t. I would never agree to that.” Even stated matter of factly.

“Yes you did. Right after I went down on you.” 

“Hey! You can’t get me to agree to things right after you make me cum. That’s so unfair. You know what kind of state I’m in after you have your mouth on me.” 

Isak rolled his eyes. “Oh whatever. You agreed and there’s no going back now.”

“What if we just stayed here and got a workout?” Even raised his eyebrows suggestively and pressed his hips up against Isak. “I have some ideas on how we could get our heart rates elevated.” 

“Hmmm…convincing offer but nope. We’re going to the park. Come on lazybones!” Isak let go of Even’s wrists and although usually Even’s long limbs gave him an advantage in any bouts of wrestling he was too sleepy to react quickly today. His thought had been to pull Isak back in to bed and flip him on his back. Instead Isak was already opening drawers and throwing a random t-shirt and shorts towards Even.

_I tried to play it nice but...Oh-oh-oh, ooh, ooh...Don't kill my vibe...Oh-oh-oh, ooh, ooh...Don't break my stride_

Isak grabbed his phone before Even could reach it. “Nope we’re not hitting snooze again. Come on. Up! Up! Up!” Each time Isak said “Up!” it was accentuated with a little jab in Even’s side. 

“Why are you so mean to me?” Even grumbled as he finally sat up in bed. 

“I’m not mean. I just think it’s important to stay healthy. Did you know working out releases norepinephrine which helps with attention, perception, and motivation?”

“Norepi-what? Are you trying to convince me to workout by quoting your chemistry textbook Mr. Genius of Nissen?”

“Biology textbook actually but ya something like that. And you know maybe I’ll take my shirt off if I get really hot. Is that more convincing?” 

Even shifted his long legs off the side of the bed. “That’s a little more inciting. Just give me a second to actually wake up.”

“Ok I’m giving you 2 minutes while I brush my teeth.” Isak bounced across the apartment.

Even shook his head. How did he end up living with a little energizer bunny. When he first met Isak he hadn’t been this full of energy. But over time as he started to sleep better and eat better, in large thanks to Even’s long cuddly limbs and his skills in the kitchen, the grumpy teenager had transformed. Eskild and Jonas had backed him up on this observation too. The difference was his friends were convinced Isak was so energized because of all the sex he was having but whatever it was it sure was working. 

A smile spread across Even’s face as he heard Isak singing Don’t Kill My Vibe, albeit quite off key, in the bathroom. If he could make Isak this happy by getting up early on a Sat he guessed it was worth it. Planting his feet on the floor Even grunted a bit as he stood and started to get dressed.

“See. That wasn’t so bad.” Isak said as he appeared again in the bedroom doorway. 

“Ok I’m up early on Sat just for you. I’m gonna need one more thing before we do this Valtersen workout of yours.” 

“We’re not having breakfast first Even. I promise we can drop by that bakery you like and grab some fancy croissants and coffee after we workout.”

Even had cleared the distance between him and Isak in two long strides. Leaning down Even pressed their foreheads together as he gently nuzzled his nose against Isak’s. “That’s not what I need. This is what I need.” Isak stumbled a bit as Even caught his hips and pulled him in for a slow kiss. Their lips pressed together gently at first but soon Even could feel Isak’s hands reaching up to card through Even’s hair. His lips parting, Isak invited Even’s tongue inside his mouth. A quiet moan escaped from both of them as their tongues started to dance. Even’s hands moved along the waistband of Isak’s shorts and easily slid below the fabric. But then abruptly Isak was pushing his hands against Even’s chest and stepping backwards. 

“Nei! Stop it! We’re going outside now so you’re forced to keep your hands out of my pants.”

Even slumped a bit and put on his best pouty face. “But that ass of yours is so perfect. It needs to be appreciated.”

“My ass will continue to be amazing if I get a chance to workout. You can appreciate it while I run in front of you.”

Even perked up a bit. He had to admit that wasn’t the worst idea. It wouldn’t be the first time Even had admired Isak’s ass while he walked down the street. 

Soon enough they had both tied up their running shoes and walked out the door. Even was starting to feel a bit more alive as he took those first few deep breaths of fresh air. Luckily it was a beautiful summer morning. Not too warm, birds chirping, a few wispy clouds in the sky. And the best part was Isak grabbing his hand while they walked down the street. 

“Oh do we get to hold hands while we run? I like this workout already.”

“No. We’re just getting our legs going. Gotta get the heart and lungs warmed up first before running.”

“When did you become a sports scientist?”

“Haha. You’re hilarious. No I’m not a scientist…yet…but I did play soccer pretty seriously until a few years ago. My coach was very particular about our workouts.”

“Oh ya I remember finding you in the gym that time. You had some pretty fancy moves.”

“Ya it was Jonas that originally got me into it but then he got a skateboard for Christmas one year and never looked back. But I stayed with it until I was about 14.”

“Why’d you stop?”

“My Mom forgot to sign me up one year and then I moved out blah blah blah. Come on let’s start jogging a bit.” Isak let go of Even’s hand and picked up the pace. 

Even held back a moment just to admire that view he’d been promised. 

After a few strides Isak turned and ran backwards. “Come on. Move those giraffe legs of yours!”

“I was just admiring the view for a moment.” Even teased as he started to slowly lope along. 

Even caught up to Isak and they quickly began to match pace with each other. Not talking as much anymore they were still having fun jostling each other with their shoulders, Isak running circles around Even when his pace slowed a bit, and stealing a few kisses when they were waiting at a crosswalk. Even had to admit he was feeling pretty good. Getting his blood pumping, his lungs taking in the fresh morning air, his muscles and joints moving more and more freely. Even could hear the words of his doctors run through his head. “Exercising regularly is very good for your mental health Even. It naturally releases serotonin which helps enhance your mood.” He’d heard it for years but apparently it took a very smart but also very hot boy to actually convince him to follow through with the advice. 

“Ok let’s take a right here and then we can head into the park. I want to find a spot with some benches.”

“Oh so we can take a rest?”

“Nope. So we can use them for some box jumps and lunges.”

“We have to jump now? You’re becoming quite the task master Coach Valtersen.”

“Oh I like the sound of that. Coach Valtersen. So does that mean you’re my student? You have to do everything I say?”

“Mmm kinky. Maybe later we could reenact that locker room porn I found on your phone months ago.”

Even laughed as Isak turned and gave him his classic eye roll. “Only if you show me you’re a good student. Then maybe I’ll give you that blow job in the shower you seemed to enjoy when we watched it.”

“Oh you know how to inspire me to work hard.” Even winked and gave Isak a quick swat on the bum before he surged ahead into the park. 

A giggling Isak “grabby hands” Valtersen chased Even all the way up the hill to the benches. After that burst of energy they both collapsed on the benches laughing and pushing each other playfully. When Even poked at Isak’s ribs right where he knew Isak was ticklish he knew he’d gained the upper hand. 

“Ok! Ok! You win!”

“Say I’m an amazing student! Say it!”

Out of breath now Isak gasped “Ok! You’re an amazing student! The best! Stop!”

“Mmm I like getting praise from Coach Valtersen.” Even teased as he pulled Isak in for a quick kiss.

They stayed seated for a few more minutes smiling fondly at each other as their breath calmed. Another quiet moment just for them that Even could store away. A mental picture that could push away some of the dark clouds that fogged his thoughts sometimes. 

“Ok on your feet Bech Næsheim” Isak announced as he sprung to his feet. 

“What’s up first Coach?” Even asked. Trusting Isak’s guidance.

“Well I think we can do a full body circuit with the bench. Some legs, some abs. Work those chicken arms of yours.”

“What? You love these arms!” Even reached out with his long arms to hug Isak but the stealthy teenager was too quick and dodged them. 

“I do love them but just think of how you’ll be able to pick me up even easier once they get stronger. Huh? Is that incentive enough?”

“Well you have a good point there.” Even acquiesced.

Isak busied himself for a few minutes planning the order of exercises they’d do. Even enjoyed standing back, stretching his legs a bit, and admiring his boyfriend. How did he end up with this smart and generous boy? This boy that also happened to be the sexiest person he’d ever laid eyes on? Even wasn’t sure if he’d ever be able to feel fully deserving of the love he received from Isak. But for now, for today, those cloudy thoughts seemed easier to push away. He was out in the sun with his boyfriend. His body felt good, his brain felt calm. He was glowing and he didn’t want that feeling to end.

“Ok. You ready?” Isak’s words shook Even out of his own thoughts.

“Yup! Let’s do it!”

After a quick kiss planted on Even's cheek Isak started putting them through their paces. Deep lunges hopping from one leg to the other. Push ups holding onto the back of the bench. Tricep dips where Even tried to sneak in a moment of sitting on the bench (that did not go well with Coach Valtersen). The dreaded box jumps that surprisingly weren’t that hard for Even. Giraffe legs sure help when it comes to jumping high. Competitive holds in plank pose which Isak definitely won every time. Even didn’t complain knowing it meant those abs he liked to kiss and lick would remain looking delectable. 

After just 2 rounds of Isak’s demanding circuit they had both built up quite a sweat. All of a sudden Isak was pulling his t-shirt over his head and dropping it on the bench. The sight of Isak’s chest glistening with sweat in the bright morning sunshine almost took Even’s breath away. It seemed scandalous to be outside looking at Isak they way he often appeared in their bedroom. Out of breath, sweaty, half naked. 

“See something you like?” Isak panted while raising his eyebrows at Even.

“Uhh ya. Have you looked in a mirror lately? You’re gorgeous. Especially all sweaty and out of breath. You’re making it hard to concentrate.”

“Well we still have 3 more rounds to go. Should I move to another bench?”

“No, no. You stay right here next to me. I don’t want anyone in this park getting any ideas. Coming and flirting with the hot guy working out.”

“Ya he is pretty hot.” Isak pointedly looked Even up and down and winked as he bent his knees to power up for another box jump.

Even shook his head and laughed. Seeing himself through Isak’s eyes was always surprising but he was slowly learning to accept what Isak viewed. 

After 3 more rounds of exercises and 3 more rounds of Even whining it was too hard and Isak encouraging him along and both of them sweating and panting for air Isak finally declared they were done. They dragged their buts over to the nearby water fountain and rehydrated before Isak slid his t-shirt back on and they walked out of the park. 

“No more running?” Even asked hopefully.

“No more running. We have to cool down now. Let our muscles slowly calm so we don’t get any lactic acid build up. Then you won’t be sore tomorrow.”

“Sounds good to me.” Even smiled as he interlaced his fingers with Isak’s. They walked home leisurely. The streets still quiet on a Sat morning. The bakery was just opening and they picked up some fresh chocolate croissants and two cappuccinos. Maybe not the healthiest but definitely the yummiest breakfast. Walking along Even leaned over to kiss the side of Isak’s mouth where he had a bit of chocolate. 

Isak smiled. “Thanks for getting up so early with me babe. Did you have fun?”

“I always have fun with you. Even when you’re busting my butt.” Even draped an arm around Isak’s shoulders and hugged him to his side. Isak leaned his head to Even’s shoulder and let out a satisfied hum.

“I only do it because I love you. You know that right.”

“Of course. I love you too Issy. And honestly all that working out felt really good. For years I’ve been fighting with my body and mind but this morning I felt more connected to it than I have in a long time. So ya thanks for dragging my but out of bed and not taking no for an answer.”

Even felt Isak wrap his arm around Even’s waist and give him a little squeeze. They walked the rest of the way home tangled up in each other’s arms. 

Arriving back at their apt building Even huffed in frustration as he remembered they lived on the 4th floor. Standing at the bottom of the stairs his legs felt like lead. 

Isak was already a few steps ahead when he turned. A devilish look on his face. “Need some encouragement?”

“Uh ya. What do you have in mind Coach Valtersen?” Before Even ended his sentence Isak was turning around again and sliding his shorts down. With a quick little shake of his bare bum Isak started to run up the stairs. Forgetting how heavy his legs felt Even chased behind. Arriving at the door to their apt Even crashed into Isak as he was attempting to open the lock. They spilled into their apt as the door gave way. The one room apt filled with the sounds of two boys giggling and struggling to get each other’s clothes off. 

Even tried pulling Isak towards the bed but Isak ducked out of his embrace announcing “Shower first! Come on. I’ll give you that blow job you wanted.”

Even did not need to be convinced and followed Isak toward the bathroom. Isak leaned into the shower to adjust the heat as Even cupped his bum and kissed up his back. Yes definitely a bit salty. Isak was smart to suggest a shower.

Stepping into the water Even reached for the strawberry vanilla body wash. He had mistakenly bought it at the pharmacy one day but then fell in love with the way it smelled on Isak’s skin. The boys had teased Isak a bit the first time they noticed it but when the bottle was empty a new one magically appeared in the shower after Isak had done the grocery shopping. 

Even lathered Isak’s skin up while gently rubbing his muscles. “Mmm that feels good Evy.” 

Isak leaned his head back against Even’s chest. Even looked down to watch the water rush down the front of his boyfriend’s body. Fuck. Isak had looked amazing at the park when they were working out but now? Right now he was a work of art. 

Even’s hands reached lower down as he followed the V of Isak’s abs. Isak let out a quiet moan as Even took his cock in one hand and cupped his balls with the other. Slowly stroking up and down the length of Isak’s soft cock Even started to feel himself getting hard. It didn’t take long for Isak’s cock to respond too especially as Even gently tugged on his balls. 

“Does that feel good baby?” Even whispered in Isak’s ear. 

“Mmm…so good.”

Even placed open mouthed kisses along Isak’s neck. Licking a long line from his collar bone to that sensitive place behind Isak’s ear. Even was rewarded with soft moans from Isak as he completed each of these actions again and again.

All the while Isak grew harder in Even’s hand. His slim hips starting to thrust back and forth with the rhythm Even was setting. “I can feel you Evy. Your hard cock against my ass.”

“Yes that beautiful ass of yours. My cock sure does appreciate it.”

“I wanna suck your cock baby. I told you I’d suck your cock.” Isak whined as Even picked up the pace of his strokes.

“Why don’t we get you off first and then you can put your mouth around my cock. Hmm can you cum for me first Issy?”

“Yes…I’ll cum for you.” Isak stuttered as he reached up to steady himself by placing his arms around Even’s neck. 

“That’s it baby. Fuck you’re so beautiful. So strong. Such a perfect body. I had trouble concentrating at the park. The way you move your body is so sexy.”

Even’s hand was a blur as he looked down. Stroking fast now as Isak’s hips moved erratically and then suddenly stilled. 

Seeming to test the acoustics of their bathroom Isak began moaning Even’s name loudly. Even felt hot cum mix with the cool water rushing down Isak's body. As Isak started to recover from his orgasm Even wrapped an arm around his chest to steady him. 

“Fuck you’re so beautiful when you cum baby.” Even began kissing down Isak’s neck again until he could feel Isak’s head turn. Reaching for Isak’s lips now Even let go of Isak’s cock and used his arms to turn his boyfriend around. But before Even could truly appreciate those cupid bow lips Isak was sinking to his knees. 

Even felt Isak’s hand slide up the back of his thighs pulling Even forward towards his open mouth. Isak’s lips wrapped around Even’s cock as he started to suck gently at the head. Even felt a spurt of pre-cum escape. 

“Mmm you taste good baby.” Isak hummed as he looked up into Even’s eyes.

The view was almost obscene. Water dripping down Isak’s arched back and down his ass. His mouth open wide to receive Even’s cock. His tongue hanging out every time he pulled back. Spit and water mixing together along Even’s straining cock. 

“You were such a good student today. Are you going to cum for Coach Valtersen?” Even knew he’d be criticizing the bad dialogue if he heard that in a porn. But here. Now. Those words were all he needed to hear to start thrusting forward harder. Isak gagged a bit as Even’s cock hit the back of his throat but instead of pulling back Isak grabbed Even’s hips and pressed them forward again. 

Even could feel his balls tightening. He felt light headed as seemingly all the blood in his body was rushing to his cock. The pressure of his orgasm building quickly. 

“Ya baby. Fuck my mouth. I wanna taste your cum.”

With those few words Even was pushed over the edge. Holding onto the back of Isak’s head he felt Isak swallow around his cock. Every spurt of cum rushing down his boyfriend’s throat. Grunting loudly Even thrust forward one more time letting Isak milk out every last bit of cum. A muffled gag brought Even sharply back to reality. Looking down he quickly released his hands and Isak leaned back letting Even’s cock fall from his mouth. Their eyes meeting now Even reached under Isak’s armpits and pulled him up to standing. Mouths crashing together Even tasted his cum on Isak’s tongue. They let their tongues dance together as their breathing calmed. After some time their lips separated and Even leaned forward to turn the water off. 

Isak stepped out of the shower and grabbed two fluffy blue towels. Hands searching bodies as they dried each other off. Isak eventually grabbed Even’s hand and led him back to the bedroom. 

Falling into bed together Even reached out a long arm and wrapped it around Isak’s waist pulling him into his side. Isak’s head rested on Even’s shoulder as he gently caressed Even's chest. 

“I’m really proud of you Even.” Isak said quietly.

“For keeping up with my little energizer bunny?” Even teased as he hugged Isak tighter.

Isak laughed gently. “Well that too. But I was going to say for doing hard things. You can do hard things Even. You’re so strong and so smart. I want to make sure you know that.”

Even kissed Isak’s forehead softly. “I didn’t know that for a long time but I think I’m starting to believe it now. A little more with each day I spend with you.”

Even could feel Isak smile against his chest. “Well I guess we’ll just have to spend every day together then.”

“Forever?” 

“Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favourite fics to write. A lot of dialogue which I'm not as used to but it was a fun way to really play with the characters. Investigating the science behind exercising and looking up workout routines you can do with a bench was fun to research too. Let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
